Sacrilege
by NaranjaMorada
Summary: Red Hood ha regresado a Gotham. Y es el deber de Batman encontrarlo. Bruce Wayne x Jason Todd


_Bueno, en primera debo hacer unas cuantas aclaraciones sobre lo que están a punto de leer: Primeramente, éste es mi primer fanfic de DC tanto que escribo, como que publico en este espacio. Dos, es una historia slash/yaoi/relaciones entre hombres, así que si no les gusta el género simplemente no lo lean y ahorrénse malos ratos, traumas, etcétera. Otra cosa, es de mi pareja favorita de Batman: Bruce Wayne con el segundo Robin, Jason Todd. Quizá no hayan conocido esta pareja anteriormente (he notado que es más popular en el fandom de habla inglesa) por lo que pido le den una oportunidad ¡juntos son una hermosura!, además de que existen más Robins aparte de Dick para emparejar a Batman(?). Otra aclaración, está basado en la película "Batman Under the Red Hood" traducida acá como "El misterio de Capucha Roja", no es necesario verla para entender esta historia pero si es una referencia excelente. Sobre el título, está basado en la canción de Yeah Yeah Yeahs y bueno, creo que no está de más comentar que contiene algo de material que puede resultar ofensivo para gente religiosa o su equivalente. Y por último, éste fanfic está dedicado a mi querida Jake (o Yeik como le digo de cariño (?) ), la partner que me ha dado tantos buenos momentos de feels y fangirlismo con Bruce, Jason, y el fandom murcielaguesco en general(?) ¡Te quiero, nena! y estoy agradecida de haberte conocido. Y bueno, espero que les agrade y todo lo demás. Ah, y un comentario siempre será bien recibido. ¡Bye bye!~ _

* * *

_SACRILEGE_

_Bruce Wayne/Jason Todd_

_—…No es necesario que vaya, señor. La policía puede hacerse cargo de…_

_—No. Tengo que ir._

_—Amo Bruce, usted sabe que él… Que él ya no es el mismo…_

_—Te equivocas. Sigue siéndolo, en el interior… En el interior sigue siendo el mismo chico que llegó aquí hace años._

_—Señor, él ha intentado matarlo…_

_—Es mi responsabilidad, Alfred. Ahora, guarda silencio y pásame el cinturón._

¿Qué estaba haciendo ahí? Él, justamente él.

Desde esa noche había dejado de rezar, de creer en seres invisibles que velaban por el bienestar de los vivos. Iba al cementerio a dejar flores, pero desdeñaba la visión de aquella cruz traidora, a pesar de las peticiones de Alfred; su fiel mayordomo, quién aconsejaba no abandonar el concepto de que había un dios bueno en algún lugar, ideas que a Bruce le entraban por un oído y salían por el otro. Dios, no había tal. Y si lo había, seguro se burlaba de él, de ver lo bajo que había caído aquél niño cuyos padres le fueron arrebatados en una noche oscura y sin estrellas.

Bruce resopló apartando esas ideas de su cabeza, haciéndose a la idea de que si estaba ahí, era por una buena razón. Muy buena. El aviso del comisionado le había puesto en alerta sobre la llegada de cierto criminal a la ciudad, cierto criminal que ya había dejado su firma sangrienta por todos los barrios bajos de Gotham. Un criminal que gustaba de usar una AK-47 y una capucha roja en la cabeza. Un criminal que se estaba ocultando en algún lugar del centro, presumiblemente un lugar grande como la catedral, ya que la idea de violar con su sola presencia un lugar sagrado, le resultaría tentadora. Un criminal que estaba escondido entre los muros de la iglesia más visitada de aquella ciudad pecadora. Un bandido apodado por el vulgo como Red Hood, aunque para Bruce simplemente era Jason. Jason Todd, el segundo Robin después de Dick Grayson, el antecesor del actual Tim Drake.

Pero ahora era un criminal que debía capturar no tanto por hacerle un bien a la ciudad, sino por asuntos más personales. Después de todo, él y nadie más que él, era culpable de su creación. Jason había sido _su_ Robin. Había sido secuestrado y torturado por el Joker debido a _su_ causa. Había muerto por su culpa, por dejarlo solo, por no haber llegado a tiempo a rescatarlo. Y las consecuencias las pagaba con creces.

Bruce caminó en un silencio apenas roto por el eco de sus pasos, a través del pasillo que le conducía de la entrada de la catedral al altar principal. En cuanto estuvo ahí, alzó el rostro hacia el enorme Jesús crucificado que le adornaba. El Cristo parecía estar vivo, la mirada dirigida hacia arriba, rogándole misericordia a un dios que haría caso omiso de sus peticiones, al igual que había hecho con las de Bruce.

—Linda noche para dar un paseo, ¿verdad?

Aquella voz le hizo voltearse de inmediato para buscar entre las sombras al autor de esas palabras. Lo encontró cómodamente sentado en una de las primeras filas cercana a los vitrales, apoyando los brazos en el respaldo, y las piernas estiradas en el asiento delantero, desentendido de lo que ocurría a su alrededor, mirándole a través de la capucha roja.

—Realmente, no creí que vendrías. Ya sabes, pensé que te alejaría el hecho de estar en un lugar como este. Nunca fuiste muy religioso que digamos…

—Jason

El escuchar ese nombre parecía molestar a su interlocutor. Se tensó, al tiempo que se sentaba de una manera más 'correcta'. Bruce podía sentir el odio con el que lo miraba, a pesar de la distancia que cada vez se hacía más corta gracias a sus pasos.

—Cállate — el menor se incorporó del asiento, al tiempo que llevaba ambas manos a su cabeza para apartarse el casco. Bruce lo contempló en silencio.

Ya no era un niño, principalmente por la estatura. El cabello lo tenía más largo y despeinado, sus facciones infantiles habían dado paso a unas más duras pero bastante atractivas. Y su mirada… Era hosca, agresiva, aunque las pupilas seguían igual de azules –después de todo eso jamás cambiaba, ¿verdad?- más no quedaba rastro de inocencia en ellas. El tiempo no había pasado en vano, al menos no para Jason.

Fue ahí donde notó que desviaba su mirada, y la siguió por simple impulso. Sus orbes se habían detenido en la imagen de Cristo, misma que observaba fijo, sin parpadear. Bruce entreabrió la boca, queriendo hablarle, pero fue interrumpido.

—En ocasiones venía aquí, cuando era pequeño. Sigo sin saber porque. Me sentaba y… alzaba la vista. Lo veía a él a los ojos y, después de un rato, desviaba la mirada. Me hacía sentir avergonzado por… no sé, por el simple hecho de ser yo, ¿entiendes? Me sentía avergonzado de mí mismo, de mi vida. También me preguntaba porque si se suponía que amaba a todo el maldito mundo, no me amaba a mí. Y entonces, un día… Te conocí. Y por primera vez en toda mi asquerosa vida, me sentí amado.

Bruce guardó silencio, y aunque hubiese querido hablar ya no podría hacerlo, ya que tenía un nudo en la garganta. Tampoco podía moverse, dar un paso hacia el otro, alzar la mano, algo… Se sentía estúpido ahí parado, paralizado, apenas iluminado con la luz de la luna filtrándose a través de los vitrales de la catedral.

— ¿Recuerdas cuál fue el mejor día de mi vida?

La pregunta ajena le sacó de sus pensamientos. La respuesta en cambio salió de su boca como si hubiese estado ahí desde siempre, esperando tan solo a ser pronunciada.

—Sí

El mejor día de su vida, ¿cómo olvidarlo? Verle saltar de felicidad en la Baticueva, entre carcajadas divertidas y suspiros resignados por parte de Alfred. Recordarlo delante del espejo haciendo poses a su juicio, heroicas. Y él, solo mirándole mientras sonreía y asentía, aunque amenazándole de que si no se comportaba, no saldría a patrullar.

El menor soltó una risita, tal vez en son de burla al escucharle finalmente luego de tanto silencio.

— ¿No fue el mejor día de tu vida, también? Finalmente habías encontrado un reemplazo. Ya no estarías tan solo como el miserable perro que eres.

El insulto no afectó a Bruce. Después de todo, sentía que lo merecía. Lo que no espero, fue el ver al menor con el casco sujetado de la diestra, acercándose a él. Cerca. Más cerca.

—Yo te quería. Estaba dispuesto a dártelo todo… Mi niñez, mi juventud, mi vida entera. Todo para seguirte en tu ridícula misión de justiciero enmascarado. ¿Y qué obtuve? ¡Que me abandonaras en aquella fábrica con aquél demente y sus malditos explosivos!— Bruce pudo contemplar su ceño fruncido por la ira, sus ojos que le miraban fijamente con las pupilas contraídas; esos ojos que no esperaba volver a ver en mucho tiempo. Retrocedió por inercia y se sorprendió de lo cerca que estaba de la pared. Y ahora, estaba acorralado.

— ¡Ese maniático me asesinó! ¡Me asesinó y tú no hiciste ninguna maldita cosa para vengarte! ¡Y sigues sin hacerlo! ¡Sigues dejando que cabrones como él lastimen a gente inocente cuando se les viene en gana! — prácticamente escupió las palabras al rostro ajeno. Bruce apenas e hizo algo, ningún movimiento, ninguna mueca que pudiese delatar lo mucho que le dolían.

—Yo… No podía…

—Bruce, carajo, deja de inventar excusas…

El casco cayó al suelo en un ruido seco, sin rodar. Las manos del menor le tomaron del cuello del traje para atraerlo a él, aunque era más que claro que lo que deseaba en ese momento era golpearlo. Y fuerte.

—Era mucho más sencillo reemplazarme, ¿no es verdad? ¿Cómo te va con el nuevo chico? Veamos… ¿es más paciente que yo? ¿Más inteligente? ¿Controla mejor su temperamento? — empezó a preguntar al tiempo que una sonrisa torcida aparecía en su rostro. —Déjame adivinar. Al fin encontraste al compañero ideal, al hijo que nunca tuviste.

—Jason, tú fuiste como mi hijo.

Aquellas palabras causaron un raro efecto en el menor. Su entrecejo no se relajó para nada, más sin embargo, su labio inferior tembló ligeramente.

—Hijo —repitió—Tonterías. Yo... Yo nunca te vi como un padre.

Su voz sonó cortada, como dolida. Llevó las manos más arriba, tocando las mejillas ajenas apenas cubiertas con la máscara. Bruce no se movió a pesar de sentir el cálido aliento del más bajo contra su mentón, el picor de su barba sin rasurar contra la piel suave y joven del otro. Estaba pegado a su cuerpo, podía sentir el suave palpitar de su corazón bombeando cada vez más aprisa. Le miraba, pero Jason rehuía de su vista.

Le escuchó tragar saliva. Ahora tenía su aliento contra sus labios.

—Yo sentía más por ti.

El mayor abrió desmesuradamente los ojos al sentir como los labios contrarios se posaron con fiereza contra los suyos; a la par que los dedos del menor a su capucha, jalando casi con desesperación. Quería quitársela, verlo a los ojos sin identidades secretas de por medio. Se aferró al cuerpo del hombre sin importarle que aquél beso no fuera del todo correspondido. Inseguro, Bruce atendió a su deseo, elevando la diestra hacia sí para hacer atrás su máscara. Jason pudo volver a contemplar sus bien peinados cabellos, sus cejas pobladas, sus ojos azules que se vislumbraban entre los parpados entreabiertos… Sintió como le tomó de la cintura en un agarre hasta cierto punto cuidadoso. Jason gruñó, separándose a escasos milímetros.

—Deja de ser suave, mierda —le exigió, antes de sujetarle de la nuca para obligarle a continuar justo dónde se habían quedado. Encajó las uñas en su piel, sus dientes en el labio inferior. Bruce abrió la boca, dejando que la lengua ajena le invadiese. Su vista recorrió el lugar. Las vírgenes y santos de los vitrales parecían observarlos con recelo, juzgándoles. Las estatuas hacían exactamente lo mismo. Todos aquellos seres celestiales les juzgaban, parecía escuchar sus voces de ultratumba llamarles pecadores. Su mirada terminó posada en el crucificado.

Estaban en un lugar sagrado. Estaban cometiendo un sacrilegio.

Pero… ¿No Jason también había resucitado? Quizá no al tercer día, pero lo había hecho. Salvo que Jason había vuelto a la vida por intervención de un demonio llamado Ras Al Ghul, Dios no había tenido nada que ver. Pero no era el solo hecho de estar ahí el sacrilegio, sino todo, absolutamente todo. Su relación, sus besos cada vez más demandantes, las manos que se topaban con la piel que habían ansiado tocar desde hacía tiempo, los suspiros que lograban escapar de sus gargantas. La necesidad predominando más que el raciocinio o la simple lujuria.

—Bruce…— atinó a decir el menor de manera suave, por el hecho tan simple de querer pronunciar aquél nombre. Tenía la respiración pesada, entrecortada por suspiros leves. El mayor logró apreciar un rubor rojizo que teñía sus mejillas. Ahora si lo miraba a los ojos, aunque luchaba por mantener su vista, era más que obvio que sentía vergüenza, pese a todo.

Volvió a escuchar su nombre murmurado por Jason. Por un cortísimo momento rememoró la forma en que lo llamaba cuando era más pequeño. Más alegre, como si de verdad estuviese feliz de estar a su lado. Y, ahora…

La mano del más joven descendió por su pecho, acariciando con las yemas de los dedos el emblema del murciélago, casi con cierto cariño o eso quiso pensar el mayor. Fue más abajo, al abdomen.

—Te has conservado mucho, para ser un viejo — comentó burlonamente. Bruce no respondió. Sus labios volvieron a ser invadidos por los ajenos, a pesar de que ahora, no eran correspondidos. La diestra del contrario en su cinturón. Luego, más abajo…

Bruce se tensó. Al notarlo, Jasón se limitó a soltar una risita. Le miraba fijo, sin miedo. Sabía que, por primera y esperaba no última vez, estaba dominando al gran Batman.

— ¿De cuándo acá tan tímido? —preguntó a la par que su mano recorría sin pudor alguno la entrepierna ajena. Disfrutaba del tacto, de sentir como el mayor iba endureciéndose poco a poco. De saber que estaba así por él. ¡Sólo por él! — ¿No te gusta? Es porque soy yo, ¿cierto? ¿Sería diferente si fuera alguno de los otros?

—Jason, basta — el otro se removió a fin de quitárselo de encima, cosa que consiguió a pesar de no quererlo realmente ¿O sí? En cuanto estuvieron separados, exhaló un suspiro de alivio. El más bajo le miraba en silencio.

—Eres patético.

Bruce no pronunció palabra alguna.

—… ¿Ya has entendido en qué forma te veía yo? — Jason preguntó en un murmullo apenas audible para ambos, sin quitarle la vista de encima. Bruce siguió sin hablar. El menor tragó saliva, casi exasperado ante el repentino silencio. — ¿Ahora me entiendes? ¿Entiendes por qué te odio tanto?

El hombre asintió, entendía. Finalmente había entendido. Se abrazó súbitamente al cuerpo del menor apegándole contra él, pecho contra pecho, corazón palpitante contra corazón roto. Jason dio un respingo, parpadeando confundido.

— ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? ¡Suéltame! —se movió intentando apartarlo de su cuerpo, pero no pudo hacerlo. Y no quería, principalmente. ¿Lo había pensado mejor y había optado por aceptar sus caricias? Sí, seguro había sido eso. Quizá lo había calentado de más… La idea le hizo sonreír.

— Yo debí morir.

La sonrisa se borró de su rostro apenas le escuchó. Aquellas palabras calaron en el menor, dejándole paralizado un par de segundos antes de reaccionar tomándole de los hombros para hacer el nuevo intento de separarse. No quería escuchar eso. ¡No había ido para escucharlo! ¡Había vuelto para que el otro recordase aquél fragmento de un pasado que quería olvidar! ¡Había vuelto para molestarlo, para inquietarlo, para hacerle perder la poca cordura que le quedaba! ¡Había vuelto para vengarse! Volvió a empujarle.

— ¡Cállate! ¡Y suéltame de una vez!

—No, no lo haré hasta que me escuches. No me iré de aquí hasta pedirte perdón.

Mierda, el otro seguía fuerte. Por su mente pasaron todas las veces que había intentado jugar pesado con él y todas las que había perdido… Ahora era su turno de recordar. Aspiró una mezcla de colonia, sudor, y el aroma característico del mayor. Entrecerró los parpados a pesar de hacer el sobrehumano esfuerzo de continuar luchando para alejarse. Eso haría, se alejaría, se iría de Gotham a probar suerte en otro lado; después de todo había un mundo enorme allá afuera esperándolo, gente que conocer, sitios que visitar. Al dar media vuelta lo olvidaría todo. Olvidaría su pasado, su asesinato, su regreso al mundo de los vivos. Olvidaría los cuidados de Alfred, los consejos del comisionado, las miradas recelosas de Nightwing, las promesas de Ra's al Ghul, las insinuaciones de Talia, todo absolutamente. Y más importante, lo olvidaría a él. A Bruce Wayne, Batman, el hombre murciélago, el caballero de la noche, lo que fuera. Quizá no podía matarlo ahí, pero lo haría en su mente. Lo mataría y enterraría sin ceremonia religiosa, un simple agujero en la tierra y el cadáver de un humano que jugó a ser algo más. Ya no significaría nada para él, nada…

—Te quiero, Jason.

…Y ese fue el momento en que todas aquellas ideas, todos aquellos sueños, se evaporaron como si no hubiesen existido nunca. Sintió como casi se desvanecía entre los brazos ajenos, pero aquél hombre le sujetaba con fuerza y sin dejarle escapar. El impulso de Jason fue tragar saliva, aunque internamente quería gritar hasta quedarse sin voz, golpear al mayor en el inútil intento de sacárselo de encima en todos los sentidos; como el niño que no había dejado del todo de ser. Inhaló, exhaló. Tenía la boca seca, la mente dándole vueltas.

— ¿Y qué? —logró pronunciar después de un rato, modulando su voz a fin de que sonase calmada. Pero, ante todo, indiferente — ¿Crees que con decir palabras bonitas se arreglará todo? —

—No. No, sé bien… Sé bien que no se podrá —susurró el mayor con cierta pesadez. Bien, lo había hecho sentir aún peor de lo esperado. Punto para Jason.

—Qué bien que lo sepas. Ahora, apártate de mi camino. Debo confesarte que únicamente regresé para molestarte un rato — le sonrió—Y ahora que lo he hecho, este es el adiós definitivo.

Bruce pareció sorprendido, una emoción que rara vez podía contemplarse en su semblante. ¡Otro punto!

— ¿C-cómo?

—Lo que escuchaste. Realmente Gotham no es la gran cosa, puedo encontrar algo mejor en otro sitio, así que el plan era venir a visitarte y largarme antes de que llegue la policía. ¿No te agrada? ¡No volverás a verme en toda tu vida!

El abrazo de Bruce se rompió, por lo que Jason retrocedió un par de pasos. Finalmente había acabado.

Alzó la vista con una sonrisa triunfante dibujada en el rostro.

_"¿Y bien? ¿Qué te parece? Me iré. Me iré, al igual que se fue el primero y se irá el nuevo. Y quizá algún día también se vaya Alfred. ¡Admítelo, Bruce Wayne, murciélago estúpido! ¡Estás destinado a permanecer solo el resto de tu mísera existencia!"_

La sonrisa se borró enseguida al contemplar que sus palabras habían provocado un efecto inesperado. Bruce no lo estaba mirando con tristeza ni con decepción, mucho menos se tiró a sus pies suplicándole perdón y rogándole que volviese a su lado. Lo miraba con ira. Con mucha ira, como si de un momento a otro fuese a soltarle un buen puñetazo en plena cara. Jason tragó saliva. Se había olvidado de lo mucho que lograba intimidarlo el mayor cuando le veía de ese modo, ¿qué no había crecido?

—Eso jamás — pronunció Bruce luego de unos segundos que, y por exagerado que suene, fueron largas y tortuosas horas para Jason. —Tendrás que pasar sobre mi cadáver si crees que te permitiré salir de aquí.

El menor se mordió el labio inferior. Ahora fue su turno de enfadarse.

— ¿¡Quién te crees para decir esa mierda!? — sacó el arma que había estado guardando en su chaqueta durante toda la velada. Apuntaba al murciélago justo en la cabeza, cosa de apretar el gatillo y se libraría de él ahora sí, de forma definitiva. —Ya te lo dije, no eres mi jodido padre para darme órdenes.

—Exacto, no lo soy. Soy mucho más, ¿no es así?

El de menor edad atinó a entreabrir la boca. Sujetó con más fuerza el arma.

— ¿Qué carajos estás diciendo, estúpido?

—Tú mismo confesaste que nunca me viste como a un padre, sino como algo más. ¿Aun así, serías capaz de disparar?

Mierda, mierda, mierda.

—C-cállate… Deja de decirlo. ¡Haré que te calles de una maldita vez! — siguió apuntando, ahora si con la plena intención de darle un tiro y volverlo un cadáver que pisar para llegar a la cima. Y el otro, el muy maldito… Sonrió. Sonrió como si no le importase estar encerrado en iglesia con un adolescente con graves problemas mentales que lo culpaba de todos sus traumas, apuntándole con un arma calibre _'te mataré, maldito bastardo'._

—Hazlo. Si piensas que te hará sentir mejor, hazlo — pronunció el mayor como si estuviese seguro que el menor no lo haría. Jason hizo una mueca. El muy cabrón estaba jugando con él. Debía hacerlo, entonces. Un tiro nada más… Una bala. Una bala lo separaba de su libertad.

—Métete tu psicoanálisis por…

— ¡Hazlo!

Y disparó. Disparó por impulso, por el hecho de sentir entumecerse el índice contra el gatillo. Y el sonido del disparo resonó por toda la catedral, donde los santos fueron mudos testigos de su doble crimen. De un sacrilegio y un asesinato…

Pero Bruce no estaba muerto. Se había apoyado contra la pared dando espasmos, sujetándose con fuerza el hombro derecho, donde manaba sangre cuyo color se fundía con el negro del traje. Jason bajó la pistola, contemplándolo. Lo había tenido tan cerca… ¿Y había fallado? ¿Lo había esquivado?

—No puedo creer…

"_¡Te tenemos rodeado, Red Hood! ¡Sal con las manos en alto!"_

La inconfundible voz del comisionado ampliada por el megáfono les sobresaltó a los dos. Los ventanales daban paso a luces difusas que no podían ser de otra cosa que de las patrullas. Se escuchaba la típica algarabía de policías, reporteros y curiosos que no podía faltar en una situación de aquél tipo. Jason sonrió desganado. Resopló.

—Me tendiste una trampa para ganar tiempo. Tú también juegas sucio, después de todo.

—No —se apresuró a decir un lastimado murciélago, que seguía con la mano apretada contra su herida pero se había medio incorporado para acercarse al menor a paso lento. —No, esto no… No era lo que debía pasar…

— ¿Qué sabes tú de lo que tiene o no que suceder? — respondió Jason al tiempo que se dirigía donde se encontraba su casco. Lo levantó del piso, limpiándolo con su chaqueta. Lo admiró por escasos segundos, a sabiendas que de colocárselo, volvería todo a ser exactamente como antes de entrar a aquél sitio. Las mismas ansias de venganza, las mismas deudas por saldar, los mismos pensamientos, los mismos recuerdos. La misma 'vida'.

—Jason —le llamó el mayor en un tono que parecía suplicar por su regreso, por su perdón, el tono que esperaba escuchar desde el principio. —Por favor. Esto no tiene que acabar así. Ven conmigo, podemos… Podemos rehabilitarte. Podemos volver a ser los de antes. Nada habría cambiado, Jason, nada…

—Demasiado tarde, viejo. Debes dejar que el pajarito vuele con sus propias alas — sin más, se colocó el casco. Terminó la última oración con la voz distorsionada levemente por la capucha. Aunque no solo su voz, distorsionaba todo lo demás. Todo lo que, para Bruce, era realmente Jason.

Sujetó la pistola con la diestra, al tiempo que sacaba otra de su cinturón.

—Sí fuera tú, me iría de aquí cuanto antes. Digo, no te convendría que se descubriera que el hombre más rico de Gotham disfruta salir vestido de mallas a combatir el crimen, ¿verdad?

— ¿Volverás? — fue lo único que pudo decir el mayor antes de que el más joven se diera la vuelta para irse.

— ¿Volver a este apestoso agujero del infierno? — su voz sonaba sarcástica, burlona. Bruce podía presentir la respuesta. —Sí. ¿Por qué no? Aunque para la próxima puedes apostar que habrá una bala metida en tu cráneo. — acabó de decir antes de perderse de la vista ajena, entre las sombras de la noche. Bruce tan solo bajó el rostro, atinando a colocarse de nueva cuenta, su capucha. La luz que se filtraba hacía alargarse su sombre, reflejada en el suelo casi grotescamente. Por su mente pasaron muchos rostros; el de Alfred, el de Dick, el de Selina, el de Tim… El último fue el de Jason.

Y supo que volverían a encontrarse más pronto de lo que ambos creían.

* * *

_¿Reviews? -con galletitas en forma de murciélago (?)-_


End file.
